


a little ray of sunshine

by scatterbrain (hbowe)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But overall pretty fluffy, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, angsty themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbowe/pseuds/scatterbrain
Summary: post endgame but instead of tony dying on the battlefield, he get’s rushed to get medical help and into surgery. peter is struggling with everything that has happened since he came back to life, but he meets a little ray of sunshine named morgan who’s daddy knew peter very well.





	a little ray of sunshine

“You’re Peter,” the girl said as a statement, not a question.

The girl had appeared in front of him, in an empty hallway of the hospital where he had escaped to to catch his breath. Everything was a bit much right now - coming back from the dead, defeating Thanos, seeing his mentor on the brink of death. Needless, to say, Peter was overwhelmed, and the sights and smells of the hospital they were at didn’t help. Him and Aunt May met in a teary reunion, despite both of them having been dead and not having any memories of it. She had fallen asleep half an hour ago waiting for news on Tony’s condition. It was them and a couple of the Avengers, who had also fallen asleep. 

Someone had gotten him some regular clothes and out of his Iron Spider suit earlier so he could prevent his identity from being compromised by the staff - and apparently by this little girl too. He looked around, trying to spot the girl’s presumably worried parents in the immediate area. He saw no one. 

She sat down on the floor right next to him without a care in the world, looking up at him with a bright smile on her face. Peter couldn’t help the small smile that found its way to his face. She was quite adorable and it was impossible to resist a face like that, despite him being very confused at the aspect of this young girl knowing his first name. “Uh, yeah. I'm Peter.” He replied quietly. “And…what’s your name?” 

Her bright smile didn’t budge and inch, but this time it was accompanied by comparably bright eyes. “My name’s Morgan!” She replied. “Daddy told me all about you!”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but the smile on his face remained because of her cheery behavior. She was certainly brightening his otherwise dark night up. “Oh yeah? What did he say about me?” 

“Daddy said you were a good person. And that you had funny powers that made you stick to walls. He said you’re Spider-Man!” His heart stopped. “But don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.” She whispered to him. This didn’t restart his heart. After a moment of thought, he decided that because his sixth sense wasn’t chanting at him to get out of there immediately, and that he felt an overwhelming calm when this girl arrived, that his secret was safe with Morgan. 

“Well, what did your Daddy say about Spider-Man?”

“Daddy says that Spider-Man was New York’s defender. He stopped burglars and bad guys hurting people, even if it meant he got hurt worse.” 

Spider-Man was New York’s defender. He hadn’t been completely filled in, but apparently after Thanos snapped, half the universe was ‘dusted’ (which Peter, unfortunately, remembered clearly) but after five years, Dr. Banner (Dr. Hulk?) snapped again and brought everyone back. It had been five whole years. Morgan had been rambling about Spider-Man while Peter was off in his head. “…Daddy says you’re super smart! He says the only stupid thing you’ve ever done was go to space, but he said it was because you liked to put yourself in danger because you liked to help people. Just like my daddy!”

Peter was exhausted after the battle today. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, but he still wanted to talk to this girl, despite his half-listening state. He wanted to keep her smile in his sights for as long as possible because he loved it with everything he had. It was so bright and reminded him of a simpler time before everything and he was just an innocent kid from Queens. No Spider-Man, no Snap, just normal old Peter Parker.

“My Daddy told me about this one time you stopped a really bad guy! He said you put yourself in a lot of danger, and he was very angry at you for that, but he said that he was very proud of you. He said he wished he had said he was proud of you, but that you were dead and now he couldn’t. But now you’re not and he can! He doesn’t have to be sad when he talks about you, or looks at the picture he has in the kitchen. Sometimes-” Peter cut her off with a frown and furrowed brows.

“Morgan, what is your Daddy’s name?”

She shone even brighter, which he didn’t think was possible. “Tony!”

Peter felt tears spring to eyes as the realization dawned on him. This was Tony Stark’s daughter. Tony Stark’s greatest creation. A soft smile inched onto his face. 

“He really said all that about me?” He sniffed, the tears falling. 

Morgan huffed. “Yeahhh, duh. Do you take me for a liar, mister?” She wagged an accusatory finger at him. Yes, without a doubt, this was Tony Stark’s child.

“Of course not, Morgan. I would never.” And he meant that honestly. He decided right then and there that just as he would lay his life down for Tony, he would lay down his life for her too, because this bright-as-the-sun kind of charisma was exactly what the world needed a large dose of. He couldn't possibly let that go to waste. “Morgan, can…can I have a hug?”

She all but threw herself into his arms, squeezing him tight around his neck. He squeezed back just as tight. They released each other after a moment and Morgan sat back down beside him again. Peter put an arm around the girl, bringing her to his side and she wrapped her arms around his middle. 

“Daddy always said he wished he could give you the biggest hug.” Morgan whispered, leaning her head on Peter’s side. “And he says he loved you very, very much. He says that a lot.”

Peter cried silent tears, for a while, finally calming down before hearing a door open from down the hall. There stood Pepper Potts, sporting a worried expression. He hadn’t seen her since the battle, and assumed she had been with Tony this whole time. She saw them sitting there and relief flooded her features, a fond smile replacing her frown quickly seeing the two of them together. She walked over and Morgan rolled off of Peter’s side, standing and silently asking to be picked up by Pepper, which she complied. Peter had stood as well, but stood there rather awkwardly, looking at his feet, and looking up only to greet her, “My name is Peter Parker, and it’s nice to finally meet you Miss Potts.” 

Pepper smiled widely. “Actually, it’s Mrs. Stark now.” She flashed her dainty wedding ring to Peter. They both smiled. “And I know exactly who you are. I’m very happy to finally meet the boy that Tony loves so dearly. I never thought I’d ever get the chance, but...here you are.” Tears appeared in both of their eyes as she brought him in for a side hug. When they released soon after, she sniffed. 

“Tony just got out of surgery,” she said wetly. “And he’s going to be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not write a second part to this where tony finally gets to talk to peter again?? ...thank u for reading and i hope you have a lovely day :)


End file.
